When the Mist Fell
by nicodiawesomeo
Summary: The mist is a mist-erious thing (heh, get it?). Its always been there. Many have wondered what would happen should it NOT be there. Well, now they don't have to. With the world falling at the Demigods' feet, their lives will NEVER be the same.
1. Chapter 1: Percy

_**Hello Everyone,**_

 _ **First off, thank you for reading this. It is greatly appreciated.**_

 _ **Second, this story will get more and more interesting as you progress, so I ask that you don't just leave because of the first few sentences.**_

 _ **Third, I would LOVE to hear your opinions in the comment section! R &R appreciated!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Percy woke up startled. He turned to check his digital clock. It read 3:00. He looked out his window, seeing that it was still dark outside. Three in the morning? Well, he must have just been hearing things. He turned the other way and pulled the sheets back up.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Nope, not hearing things. As he got out of bed in his shark pajamas, he wondered who was disturbing his beauty sleep. It better be something important, or someone would get a good yelling.

BANG BANG BANG

"Chill out! I'm coming!" Percy yelled. This unknown visitor was really starting to irk him. Honestly, who doesn't have the ability to WAIT? He walked past his new aquarium filled with clownfish, to the sea-blue door of his cabin, and pulled it open. Jason was standing there, wearing his bright red " _OH MY GODS!_ " t-shirt and some skinny jeans to go with it.

"What the heck do you want?" Percy asked, mildly annoyed. "Nice Jammies," Jason said. "It's three in the morning!" Percy exclaimed. " _CALM DOWN_! Can we talk inside?" Jason asked. "Ugh. Fine." Percy said, irritated. He had stayed up late the previous day playing truth or dare, and he was seriously sleep deprived. He needed his beauty sleep.

They went over and sat on his dark blue water bunk-bed. It was a really refreshing bed, but whenever Tyson (his cyclops half-brother) sat on it, it exploded. Before Percy could say anything, Jason started spewing out words, saying something about how he had gone for a fly. Before he could get any farther into whatever it was he was saying, Percy interjected. "Dude, calm down, and speak slower. I can't comprehend a thing you're saying."

"Look, I think I saw something REALLY, REALLY bad, but I want you to come to make sure that I'm not just going crazy," Jason said.

"Alright…" Percy said.

"So, c'mon, lets go."

"Now?"

"YES, now!"

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Deal," Jason said.

"SO, is it in walking distance?" Percy asked.

"Nah, climb on my back."

"I am NOT climbing on your back."

"Fine, have fun walking."

"Fine, this better not hurt."

"Alrighty!" Jason said, with a false smile on.

This was going to be great.

Percy climbed on, and off they went.

As they flew through the dark skies, Percy looked down at the lights of Manhattan below. To think that all those people had normal lives, and were ignorant of all the things he knew was just mind-blowing. Percy wondered what would happen if he was one of them. He might have had a better life. _No_ , he told himself. He realized that he probably wouldn't have met all the people he knew today. All the demigods, all the people close to him. He would never have known people like Jason, Frank, Piper, _Annabeth_. Then, he remembered Leo. Whenever he thought of Leo, he wanted to cry. He always heard thoughts in his head. _You should have worked harder. You could have saved him._ He knew it wasn't his fault what happened. But, it felt like it was.

Before he had any more time to ponder over it, he noticed that the ground was getting closer. "Well, here we are," Jason said. As they landed, Percy noticed something strange. Instead of going about their normal business, the mortals were all staring at him and Jason. They started to point and take video. Percy eyes started to widen as he realized what was going on.

"Oh my gods.

They can see us."

 _ **I would LOVE to hear your opinions in the comment section! R &R appreciated!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Jason

_Hey everyone, thanks for the favs!  
_ _Your support is what drives me to make these!  
_ _Anyway, I might remake this chapter, I feel I rushed it.  
_ _Nevertheless, Enjoy! R &R appreciated!_

Evading a police helicopter was easier than Jason thought.

Taking Percy to the same spot he had been sighted before seemed like a good idea at the time. What he failed to realize was that a normal person might call the police if they saw two kids floating in the air. If enough calls came in about the same thing, the cops would have to send something. He realized his mistake when he heard a chopper closing in on their location. "Jason, get us out of here!" Percy yelled, worry in his voice. Jason then sped off, leaving the chopper behind.

"That was close," Percy commented.

"The saw us, though," Jason said. His heart was racing as they made their way back to camp. He thought of what was going to happen now. Would it pass over? Would people think it was a hoax? Jason hoped so. Otherwise, he would have no hope of having a normal part of his life. His mortal friends would never look at him the same. His life alongside mortals would crumble.

As they landed back in camp, they found Chiron waiting for them by their cabins. Jason realized around an hour had passed since they were gone. "What might you two be up to?" he asked, questioningly. "Sir, we need to talk, now," Percy said. "Don't try and make some kind of excuse, get in your cabins and go to bed," said Chiron in a commanding voice. "Sir, this is extremely important," Jason said, in a worried tone. Chiron must have been convinced. "Fine. You have a minute. Now, what is so urgent?" Chiron asked. "The mist is gone,"said Jason said. "Wait, what?" Chiron asked, looking confused. Jason explained everything that had happened, along with Percy.

A panicked look suddenly crossed Chiron's face. "Well, good thing we found out before any demigods went out! They're all sleeping," Jason said. "That is NOT exactly true," Chiron said, urgency in his voice. "What do you mean?" asked Percy, worry in his voice. "Annabeth is out there, with Argus. He's driving her out to the Empire State Building in the SUV," said Chiron. Jason looked over at Percy, Annabeth's boyfriend. He must have been dying inside. "Don't worry dude, we'll find her," Jason said in a sympathetic voice, "Anyway, its not like the mortals can do anything to her". "There's always a possibility," Percy said softly.

"Jason, since you can fly, go find them, and get them back," Chiron said. "Please make sure nothing happens to them," Percy said, worried. "Don't worry," Jason said. He faced up, and off he went.

As he left camp, he realized he had no idea what route the SUV took. He decided to go to the Empire State building and look out from there. He stayed high enough up that people wouldn't be able to discern him from a bird. As he flew over the lighted up city, he wondered what would happen when mortals learned the truth about gods. He knew it was going to happen, it was just a matter of when.

After some time of flying, he found the van. It wasn't that hard to find, actually. Then again, it was being pursued by a good portion of New York's finest. "Argus running from the cops? That's a first," he muttered. Then, he realized another fault in his plan to save them. How the heck was he going to get down to the ground without being noticed? If only he could morph into an animal, like Frank, and glide down. _Where's Frank when you need him?_ he thought to himself. Looking down at the black SUV, he knew that Argus's driving skills would hold out for so long. He would have to swoop down before the police got to them.

Jason shot down and leveled off as he got near the SUV, avoiding several powerlines as he went. He looked behind him, knowing that he was in clear sight of the cops. "PULL OVER OR WE SHOOT" they yelled through a megaphone. Looking ahead, he saw that an intersection was coming up, blocked off by Police. Jason swooped down and attempted to lift the SUV, like how Superman did in the movies. Instead, he succeeded in ripping off the roof.

CRASH

Jason looked behind him and saw that the roof had hit a police cruiser, which spun off the road, slamming into a building. "Oops," he said, hoping no one died. He looked back at the SUV and saw a confused Annabeth staring at him. He flew down to her. "Argus, Annabeth, grab on in 3, 2, 1," Jason said, getting ready for takeoff. Argus and Annabeth both grabbed on. Just as the SUV was about to hit the police roadblock, Jason lifted off.

BOOM

Looking down, Jason saw that the SUV had exploded from the impact. Things went flying everywhere, including the weapons stored inside the van.

He heard Annabeth cry out in pain. He looked at her, and his eyes widened.

A sword had gone straight through her shoulder.

 _So, how was it? Good? Bad? Leave a review!_


	3. Chapter 3: Jason

_I'm not dead! I will probably actually update this regularly from now on. R &R appreciated!_

 _Here is a short chapter._

Jason had a mini heart attack.

First, he was now a wanted person. Second, he had just evaded the police, effectively causing the public to know him as "the bad guy." Oh, and a sword went through Annabeth's shoulder.

He knew he had to land soon. If he didn't, she would surely die from blood loss.

As he navigated his way to an empty field, he felt Annabeth's grip on his hand start to relax. He looked down only to see her head drooping. She was unconscious.

He sped up to a dangerous speed and landed in the intended spot.

"Argus, DO SOMETHING!" yelled Jason, as he touched down.

Knowing the sword shouldn't be removed, as to keep it from causing more blood loss, Jason and Argus ripped the sleeve of Jason's shirt, and carefully wrapped it around the wound, applying pressure to help prevent more blood loss.

"We need to get back to half-blood, right now," Jason said.

Jason landed in Half-Blood, right in front of the infirmary. He ran in and got the attention of the medics on duty, and let them take Annabeth in. She was still unconscious.

"What the heck?!" a medic said, looking bewildered. "Argus, get Chiron," Jason said.

Looking back to one of the doctors, he asked worriedly "Is she going to be all right?"

"We don't know," replied the doctor, "she looks pretty bad."

"We need to transport her to emergency surgery, we need you to wait here," said the other medic.

As she was taken in for surgery, Jason thought about what had just happened.

One of his friends almost died, and still might.

He had let down Percy in letting this happen to Annabeth.

He sat down, and leaned against the wall, contemplating what he could have done.

 _How was it? R &R appreciated!_


	4. Chapter 4: Percy

_Hey there! Thanks if you actually read on to this point. I personally am not happy with how the chapters so far are written, they seem... unprofessional. I might redo them. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I know it is short, but hey, either one short one each day, or one long one each week._

 _Reviews greatly appreciated! Also, if you think you have a great idea as to what should happen next, post it in the Reviews section! Enjoy!_

Percy was busy trying to force Pomegranate juice out of his skinny jeans when he heard what happened.

As soon as he heard the news about Annabeth, he ran, nonstop, through the camp and towards the camp infirmary.

"SLOW DOWN!" yelled one of the campers. Percy blasted him with water.

He barged into the camp infirmary and demanded to know where Annabeth was.

"She's in emergency surgery, I'm afraid you can't see her right now," a doctor told Percy.

Percy proceeded to hail a barrage of questions at him. "Is she ok? How bad is she? She'll be fine, right?…". "Look, please stay calm, and sit down," the doctor said. Percy couldn't do either.

He paced around the room, fiddling with some beads he had found in his pocket.

He turned and saw Jason in the sitting area.

"Jason, what exactly happened?" Percy asked, questioningly. Jason responded "the camp SUV blew up, causing weapons to fly everywhere. I'm so sorry Percy…" "Save it," Percy said, in a blunt tone.

Percy saw two medics walk out of a room in the Infirmary. They were wearing mouth masks, and large aprons, containing blood stains. They singled Percy out of the group of people in the waiting area and walked towards him. Percy realized these were the surgeons operating in Annabeth. They were both close friends of his.

"Gabe, Carl, how is she?" Percy asked, frantically. "Percy, I'm sorry. Annabeth has just slipped into a coma", one of them said. "How… How bad…?" Percy asked, his heart sinking. "There is a chance of her going brain dead, Percy," said the other. "I.. I don't understand," Percy said, tears coming to his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I truly am. But… Annabeth could die."


End file.
